Nico and his Neko
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: Nicercy AU: Nico finds a Neko (cat-boy) on the street and takes him in. A few years pass and things...start to get complicated. One of my entries for Takara Phoenix's Nicercy contest. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. But, Gods do I wish I did. Then I'd get Nico di Angelo and I'd never let him go again!**

**Warnings: Smut, fluff, anal, oral, underage, bondage, D/s. Let's just say it's rated M for a reason.**

**Main Pairing: Nico/Percy**

Nico and his Neko

He had his hands shoved in his pockets, scarf wrapped around his neck as he hurried to get out of the snow and get home, walking quickly in order to keep up with the rest of the large crowd. The wind was brisk, seeming to pierce through the numerous layers of his clothes, offering him little warmth. With every exhale, he saw his breath as a puff of smoke.

_God_, did he hate winter.

Off to the side sat a beat-up card board box with a pair of soft looking, velvety animal ears poking out. The small figure sitting inside the box shook fervently, hugging his knees to his chest with one arm, using the other to reach out to get people's attention. However, everyone continued bustling on, paying no attention to the small boy as though he didn't even exist.

Hybrids of animals and humans were common among these people, being kept as Pets, and occasionally even hailed as lovers to their owners. There was strict code for keeping the Pets, paperwork to fill out, bimonthly check ups to make sure the Pet was not being utilized as a slave or abused in any other way. Some Pets worked, some stayed home, whatever the situation was these eared and tailed creatures called nekos were not unusual to see. However, this small and unattended one was a different story.

The smaller, younger cat-boy's ears perked up as the taller male dispersed from the crowd and approached his box. The two just stared at each other, the cat moving his tail slightly. The taller one paused mentally as he stared at the undeniably cute young boy. What was he thinking? He'd never even considered getting a Pet! Regardless of what his mind was saying, his body began to move on its own. He extended a hand out to the boy, the cat taking it and standing up, covering his bare private area with his free hand, thin black tail cowardly between his legs. The child was nude. The older man quickly removed the bag that was slung across his shoulder, dropping it on the ground before shrugging out of his large coat, handing it to the small male. He threw his bag across his shoulder and crouched down in front of the neko.

"Get on my back."

The small boy put on the over-sized coat and shyly complied, climbing onto the others back. The larger of the two hooked his arms behind the child's knees as the cat threw his arm around the others neck. The black haired child buried his face in one of the man's broad shoulders and let the other carry him, hurrying out of the cold...

* * *

The cat sat on the floor, ears flat against his dark hair, grasping the over-sized coat that had been given. The older male approached the neko, who'd jumped from his back the moment they were inside, slowly from the doorway.

"I'm not gonna hurt you..."

The child growled and showed his sharp baby teeth, clutching tightly to the large coat as though it was some sort of lifeline.

"I promise I won't..." The man sat across from the child, crossing his legs like the other had. "My name's Nico." He extended his hand to the other again.

"D-don't touch me!" The neko's voice was higher pitched, showing his prepubescence.

"...Would you like warmer clothes?"

The cat stopped showing his teeth and looked down shyly before nodding. Smiling slightly, Nico rose, quickly walked to his room and then returned, holding out some clothes to the child.

"They're probably too big for you...but when I get my next pay check we can go shopping and go get you registered, okay?"

"Y-you're gonna keep me?"

"I certainly won't let you go back out in the cold."

The cat took the clothes and began to shrug out of the jacket. "D-don't watch!"

"Sorry." The older of the two turned around, digging his fingers through his black curls as we walked into his small kitchen. " Are you hungry?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I'll make us some food then."

Nico started to cook a somewhat simple meal, but soon stopped when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to face the child.

"...How old are you?" The cat-boy questioned, blushing and looking at his feet, though not releasing the back of his shirt.

"Sixteen." The curly haired man smiled kindly down at the other.

"Where are your parents?"

"...My mom died when I was young and I never knew my father. I have a sister, but she still lives in Italy. I used to live with her and my grandparents, but moved away when I hit sixteen."

"...Do you still go to school?"

"Yes, I do. I work too."

"...My name's Percy...I'm eight."

"Hi, Percy...Where are your parents?"

"I-I never met them..."

"...We can be family now, okay?"

The neko only nodded and continued to grasp the teen's shirt as he cooked.

Nico didn't know why he had such a soft spot for the little cat. He would hardly have enough money for the two of them and plus...what would everyone think about him taking in such a cute young boy? Certainly he didn't have enough love and courage to raise a child, but the little kitten needed a home. And Nico knew the world could be such a cruel place.

He looked down at the black haired boy, still clutching his shirt tightly. Okay...maybe...maybe just for a little while...

* * *

Seven Years Later

"Percy! I'm home!" Nico called as he opened the door and walked into the homey apartment he shared with his kitten, smiling to finally be home again.

He got no response from the smaller male and sighed halfheartedly. Sure the two had been together for seven years and endured practically everything together, but the little black haired teen still had his moments where he could be quite stubborn. Nico strode inside the generally neat house and found many of their things scattered and broken. Nico immediately began panicking.

"Percy? Percy, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," the cat called back, sounding almost defeated.

Nico rushed towards Percy's voice. "Percy...what happened?" He motioned at the numerous broken items that were strewn across the apartment.

Percy lay nude on his stomach, tangled up in a ridiculous amount of string. The kitten blushed and looked away from his owner. "I tried to catch a bug..."

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"It was right after I got out of the shower."

"So I take it you did none of your schoolwork today?"

"N-no..."

The now fifteen-year-old went to school online after going through multiple elementary schools and trying to go to middle school, and absolutely hating it. He clashed with everyone there, and had gotten in numerous fights with the other students. So after the beginning of his sixth grade year, where Percy was constantly being bullied, Nico allowed him to drop out to take classes online rather than deal with those people. However, now the male knew no one else and only interacted with Nico.

The twenty-three year old sighed and walked closer, kneeling down in front of the to help him get untangled. Percy quickly sat up and pushed Nico away.

"I can do it myself!"

Nico let a exasperated smile grace his lips and stood back up as the teen began pulling aimlessly at the string with little avail. Nico stared down at his kitten for a minute, watching him struggle to get out of his bonds. He rolled his eyes and leaned down.

"You need my help?"

Percy crossed his arms and looked away, blush deepening.

"Put your arms down, I can't get it off that way."

Reluctantly, he did as he was told. "...I'm not a kid anymore."

Nico smirked. "I know."

The man couldn't help but admire the neko. The last time he'd seen the him nude was...he couldn't even remember a time other than the first time they'd met. At fifteen, Percy had a small patch of dark pubic hair beginning to grow. He had pale skin that lacked any imperfection and contrasted beautifully with his dark hair. He was still thin enough to see the slight bulge where each of his ribs were. Nico cautiously graced his hands across the teen as he untangled him. He felt the kitten become tense with every gentle brush of skin against skin. Percy looked away nervously as Nico began handling his private area.

"D-don't pull on it! That hurts!" The black haired male snapped, turning to meet Nico's eyes.

The older one bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Sorry."

Nico looked back down, admiring the teen's somewhat childish length. It was small, no longer than his index finger and uncircumcised. He was careful not to grope the younger male, knowing Percy was embarrassed enough.

"I told you not to do that! It hurts!"

"Sorry, _gattino_." (1)

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't do it in the first place!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Whatever..."

Unfortunately, Nico had to grasp the teen's lifeless member. Somehow, the cat managed to get himself in a very undesirable position.

"W-what are you touching?"

"I have to, you somehow got it really wrapped up."

Nico couldn't help but think of how soft his cock was, how wonderful it felt in his hand. He immediately felt guilty for having those thoughts about a child he'd practically raised. But Percy was no longer a child. He was fifteen, just a year younger than when Nico had started living on his own and taking care of another. But Percy was so careless, so innocent. He still needed to be protected. Needed to be cared for. And Nico felt beyond blessed that he was able to do so, that he was able to be the teen's protector, that he was able to be there for Percy the way no one was there for him.

"Don't touch like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like that! Don't hold it in your hand like that! I-it feels weird..."

"Well I have to. Maybe this will teach you a lesson about being so careless."

"...St-stop! Don't touch there!" the cat shrieked.

Nico then realized his thumb was on the others extremely sensitive tip. "S-sorry!" He moved his hand further down, grasping him more around the base.

The black haired male glared at the other, secretly thinking he was doing it on purpose.

Before long, Percy was free of his restraints, but still sat awkwardly on the floor, ears flat against his head. Nico smiled at his shyness, gently kissed the teen's forehead, and rubbed one of his soft velvety black ears, before standing and turning away to leave to begin cleaning up. However he stopped when he felt a distinct tug on the back of his shirt. He turned back around to face his kitten, who was turned away, blushing. Nico crouched down next to the teen again, eye's level with the bright green of the neko's.

"Yes?"

Percy said nothing and continued looking away for another few seconds.

"Percy?"

The younger male leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to his owner's, almost roughly. The cat instantly began trying to advance the kiss further, placing his hands on the taller man's neck. The teen released a whimper as Nico gave into his request, moving the kiss to something passionate. Gently and almost cautiously, Nico began to move his hands, placing them on Percy's smooth sides. Percy, who'd originally started off as the dominate one, quickly sunk into submission. Soon the kitten pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He stood, still covering his genitals, and awkwardly walked out of the room and into the bedroom they shared. Nico turned toward where Percy had walked off to and furrowed his eyebrows. Was...was he supposed to follow him?

The older of the two rose and walked over to the door. "Percy?" He knocked gently.

"Leave me alone!"

Nico figured he should do as the boy asked, realizing he had other chores to tend to. He went back to the living room, then into the kitchen and started on dinner for the two of them. He couldn't help but wonder, as he began prepping, why Percy's kiss was so heated and why he enjoyed it so much...

* * *

"...Percy?"

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"Dinner's ready."

"...I'm not hungry!"

It was times like this when Nico was happy all the doors in their house had no locks. "Percy, you're always hungry; please come eat."

The green-eyed boy, now fully clothed, who was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest, looked up, an apparent blush on his cheeks. "...Okay."

Nico chuckled lightly. "Well, come on."

The cat climbed off their bed and walked behind his owner into the area they'd reserved for dinning in the house they'd made a home. They sat down at the small circular table, which Nico had set and placed food on, and began serving themselves. Percy, in order to avoid talking, began scarfing down food as though he'd been starving.

"Slow down; you're gonna choke if you eat like that... You got some one your face too."

"W-where?" He began attempting to wipe it off.

"On your face... Here." Nico stood and leaned across the table, "let me get it for you." He used his napkin to wipe it away before sitting back down. "All better."

"Th-thanks."

Nico only smiled at him and then turned back to his food.

It wasn't long before the two has finished dinner. Percy assisted his master in the clean up, and they cut two slices of cake to eat in the living room in front of the TV. Nico had already cleaned it from the days earlier "adventures". The two sat wordless for a few minutes before Percy spoke.

"You have cake on your cheek. I-I'll get it." The younger male leaned closer to Nico, sticking his tongue out and licking the crumbs off.

Nico's blush was so faint it was unnoticeable on his olive skin. Percy's blush, however, was very clear against his pale skin. The two sat quietly for another minute when Percy abruptly stood and stormed off to their room yet again.

"Percy? Percy, what'd I do?"

The only response he got was the loud, echoing sound of the door slamming...

* * *

Percy couldn't stand how Nico continued to treat him like he was a child. The neko paced around the room restlessly. He kept dropping hints, licking his cheek, kissing him, clutching onto him every night while they slept. Was Nico really this dense? In his anger, the younger male suddenly had an idea that would definitely make Nico see what was going on...

It was about ten when Nico walked through the door, not seeing his little cat anywhere. He quickly glanced around the room and saw the bathroom door was closed. He approached the door and knocked softly.

"Percy?"

"G-go away!"

Once again, Nico began panicking, thinking Percy was crying due to the shakiness of his voice. Without a second thought, he flung the door open.

"Nico! Get out!" Percy's face was tomato red.

The older male's face quickly turned that shade of red as well with what he saw: Percy sitting on the edge of the tub, pants and underwear around his ankles, hard length in his hand. The cat quickly covered himself as Nico stood in the doorway.

"S-sorry!" The older of the two said, getting over the initial daze, leaving awkwardly, while hiding his flushed face with his hand.

He was not supposed to be this attracted to a child he'd raised! Why, oh why, did the kitten look so touchable, so irresistible. He went back to his bed laying down with his hands behind his head, trying to forget what had just happened. Not even a minute after Nico had laid down, Percy emerged from the bathroom, naked, length still throbbing, pleading to be touched. Nico sat back up, staring almost in awe at the teen.

"P-Percy! What are you doing?"

The neko couldn't even meet the older man's dark brown eyes. "I-I'm not a kid anymore." He crept toward the bed. "I'm a teenager...and I have needs...A-and I want you to be the one to...to take care of those needs...I..." He climbed onto the bed and grasped his owner's hands. "I love you, Nico."

"...Percy, you don't love me, you hardly know anyone else, so I completely understand you confusing your feelings like that, but-"

"I'm not confused! I do love you! I really, really do!"

"...Maybe you've forgotten that I'm raised you, that I'm eight years older than you, that I'm another man, hmm?"

"I'm not stupid, stop treating me like I am. I know that and I don't care."

"...Percy, there's no way you can love me."

"Yes, there is! I do love you! And I-I always have! Not just a friendship love! I love you like a girl loves a boy! I've felt this way for a really long time and you haven't even noticed!"

"You're just confused."

"I'm not confused! When I...do it to myself... I always think about you. And when you smile at me, I feel like I'm the most important person in the world! And whenever you touch me, my heart beats so fast I feel like it'll explode! And when you're asleep next to me I just want you to hold me and tell me that you love me! I'm not confused! I know what I feel!"

"Percy..."

"I just want you to recognize my feelings for you, even if you don't return them... Don't just play it off that I'm some idiotic child..."

Nico shook his head in disbelief and whispered, "This is so wrong."

Slowly, Nico pressed his lips to his cat's. He immediately parted his lips, which Percy instantly reacted to. As the kiss moved to something messy and lustful, Nico moved his hands to the bare skin of the small of Percy's back. A soft moan escaped the kitten and Nico pulled away to look at him in surprise. Percy was blushing furiously as he tried to regain his breath.

"Nico..."

"I've..." Nico sighed, "I've loved you for a long time, Percy ...But I wanted to wait until you were older to say anything."

"If you did, why didn't you do anything when I kissed you? Or when I licked your cheek? O-or anything?"

"...I kissed back, didn't I?"

"B-but I wanted you to...to do it to me then..."

"Well... what if I did it to you..." Nico moved closer to Percy so that their lips were almost touching, "Now?"

"I-I just wished that things would've gone like I'd planned." The neko turned his head away nervously.

Nico smiled, took his chin between his thumb and index finger, and tilted his head back toward him. "How did you plan?"

"...I was gonna be laying on our bed naked and...aroused...when you came in."

The older of the two kissed the others cheek and smiled, finally aware his feelings were mutual. "Close enough, right?"

"I-I guess..."

"Why are you so nervous? This is what you want, right?"

"Y-yeah but..." He let his voice fade out.

"But what? ...You can tell me, _tesoro_." (2)

"...I-I've never done anything like this before..."

"Just relax and I'll take care of you."

With his final word, Nico again pressed his lips to the younger teen's, this time pushing him down onto the covers and crawling over him once the kiss had advanced. The owner gently ran a hand down the others bare chest, marveling at the smoothness beneath his fingers. Cautiously, Percy moved his hands up to Nico's clothed chest, trying to undo the buttons. Nico kissed down Percy's neck, bit his collarbone roughly, and began to suck. Percy arched into him with a gasp and his hands moved from his Nico's shirt toward his already hard sex.

The dark-eyed man grasped Percy's small hands and put them back on his chest. "Don't touch yourself, understand?" His voice was almost threatening.

"B-but..."

"That's an order."

Though he'd never admit it, Percy was really turned on by this darker side of Nico. The neko went back to unbuttoning the older man's shirt, trying to ignore Nico as he bit and licked down his neck. Nico pulled away, admiring the now five large purple-red marks he'd left on the cat.

"What do you want?" Nico whispered huskily, shrugging out of the unbuttoned shirt and tossing it to the carpet floor.

"I-I want you...inside me..."

"Anything else?" Nico roughly pinched one of Percy's pert nipples between his index finger and thumb.

Percy cried out and his hands immediately began moving downward again.

"That wasn't an answer. And what the fuck did I tell you?" The older man grabbed his pet's hands, pinning them above his head.

"N-Nico, that hurts."

"I'm not gonna apologize if that's what you want."

"...I want you to...s-suck my...cock." Percy pulled at his wrists, only increasing the pain.

Nico couldn't stifle his laugh at the black haired boy's failed attempts to get free. He moved in for another kiss, both going in open mouthed. Percy ground his hips against his owner, pleading for him to notice his painfully hard member. The older man ended the kiss quickly, Percy whimpering in disappointment.

"Naughty, naughty." Nico scolded in a whisper, biting the neko's earlobe and teasing it with his tongue.

"N-Nico...Please...m-my..." The teen sounded extremely desperate.

"You're...?"

"My...my cock...touch it...please..."

Nico's laugh seemed evil. He kissed the boy, nibbling on his bottom lip. Percy parted them quickly, his owner immediately taking advantage of it, and bit more aggressively before dominating the kiss. Percy moaned into the kiss, pulling harder at his wrists. Reluctantly, Nico gave in, having a better idea in mind. The black-eared boy's hands immediately went to his erection, one hand quickly stroking it, the other cupping his balls. Nico pulled away, moving down to his neck, nibbling gently over the area's he'd already marked, licking and kissing occasionally. The kitten's voice rang out, calling his lover's name and moaning as he touched himself.

_Just a bit longer_, Nico thought, smiling against the teen's skin.

He felt Percy arch against him, moaning, gasping much louder than before and squeezing his innocent, green eyes shut. Nico chuckled and pulled away, eying the semen on his pants and abdomen as well as his pet.

"You came without asking me?"

"I-I couldn't...Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it." The man got up from the bed and went over to their closet. "You need to be punished, Percy."

The cat grasped the base of his cock again slowly pumping it, secretly excited for what this "punishment" would be. His owner returned holding two neck ties in his hand. Percy stared at in him in confusion. Within the blink of an eye, Nico had straddled the teen's hips, grabbed one of his hands and pulled it upward, quickly tying it to one of the bedposts.

"What are you doing?" The neko moved his other hand to untie himself, only to be stopped by Nico who grabbed his free hand and tied it to the other bedpost. "Nico, untie me."

"Nope," Nico kissed the other's neck. "You were very naughty and deserve to be punished. Maybe now you won't cum without asking."

The older male began quickly kissing and licking downward, the teen tense beneath him and pulling at the extremely well tied bonds. Nico smiled at the sight as the placed himself between Percy's legs.

"Well, well..." He grasped the base of the others still erect length, moving his thumb and index finger up the shaft. "Is one time not enough for you?"

"Nico..." Percy's voice pleading.

"Well?" Nico pulled the skin of the others uncircumcised length down, revealing the cat's undoubtedly sensitive head, and rubbed it with his callused index finger.

"A-Ah! No! It's not enough!"

The older male grinned wickedly and began moving downward, stopping to take Percy's pert buds between his teeth, teasing the other with his hand. He continued licking down, toying with his navel in a way that would send shivers down anyone's spine. He looked up at Percy once he reached his strained cock, who was now tugging frantically at the two ties. Nico laughed almost sadistically.

"Shut up and suck my cock!"

Nico's smirk widened at the teen's demands. "Oh, so now you're going to tell me what to do?"

"N-Nico I didn't mean it like that...Please...I'm sorry...Nico, please..."

"...Only because you asked nicely."

The Italian started at the shaft, licking upwardly agonizingly slowly. He pulled back the skin of the smaller male's erection, licking the slit where precum was beading, feeling the kitten arch his hips upward. Nico firmly pushed him back down and encompassed the throbbing organ with his mouth, bobbing his head slowly.

"M-more...deeper..." Nico could hear the pants that the smaller male's breathing was now coming in.

Nico pulled back and pushed his tongue between Percy's foreskin and tip, staring up at him with hungry eyes. The teen called out and bucked against Nico's hand. He pulled away slightly and quickly slicked three fingers with saliva, placing one at his entrance and inserting it slowly.

"Y-you don't have to be slow and gentle... I've done this to myself..."

"Have you done anything else?"

"...I-I found that vibrator in the top drawer of your nightstand and... I-uhm... had some fun with that..."

Nico inserted another finger roughly. "You had fun with your Christmas present before Christmas? Very naughty, Percy." He pushed his fingers further in, curving them to press against his inner walls.

"Aah! Nico! You-you found it!"

The older of the two pulled his fingers out and looked at his kitten. "Tortured enough? Should I reward you now?"

"P-please!"

Nico quickly removed his pants and boxers, stroking the base of his length slightly. Percy stared in awe.

"I-is it gonna fit?"

"With enough lube, yes." He reached over to his bedside table and took it out of the first drawer. "I see you used this too."

"Y-yeah... S-sorry..."

Nico smirked and spread the liquid like substance over his member before pressing it against the teen's eager hole, feeling it twitch in excitement. "Tell me what you want." He leaned down, whispering into the smaller man's ear, then took his earlobe between his teeth and bit harsly.

"You! I want you! I want your cock!"

"Good kitty."

The Italian began slowly inserting his length, watching as Percy squirmed underneath him and pulled at the neckties tying him to the wooden bed frame, calling out loudly.

"Nico! It hurts!"

"You know you like it," The older male growled.

And yes, how Percy did like it. The pain mixed with the vague pleasure was driving him utterly mad. He moved his hips back, encouraging him to move quicker.

"Quite eager for a virgin, aren't you?"

"I-I've done it to myself!"

"Oh, so I don't need to be gentle with my little kitty, do I?"

"No! Be as rough as you want!"

Nico's smile darkened so much it almost scared Percy. There was no time for him to prepare. Nico's thrust were wild, impatient, oh-so ardent; he'd been longing for the teen's body for years. Percy's wrists would definitely be bruised and red the next day.

"Nico! There- just like that! Please!"

The owner leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against the cat's, both of them instantly parting them for the other, a playful, romantic caressing of tongues. Though Nico was being too rough, especially for a virgin, Percy was enjoying it beyond comprehension. Maybe him finding that toy in advance was a good thing. The older male pulled back and stared at the teen, cheeks flushed red, covered in his love-bites, panting and beginning to beg his master for his second release.

"N-Nico!"

Had the boy's hands not been bound to the bed, the Italian would've taken that as a chance to get him on his knees and hold his hips so roughly he would most definitely have bruises the following day. But there would always be their next round to try new things.

"I'm gonna cum again!"

The older man reached a hand down and roughly wrapped two fingers tightly around the base. "You never asked me."

Though his thrusts had slowed slightly, they seemed to be coming even harder now, hitting that spot with an almost unnatural precision.

"Not there! God, please! Too good!"

"Ask me if you want to cum, my little kitty."

"PLEASE! Please, Nico! Let me cum!"

Nico said nothing and pressed his lips to Percy's again, fighting the other playfully for dominance, which his owner, of course, won easily, though he refused to let the kiss end. He released the teen, immediately feeling his seed hit his hand and their abdomen's, and heard him moan loudly into the kiss. Percy's muscles clenched around his already ridiculously close master's length, sending him too over the edge. Nico pulled away, ending the kiss, and called out too, probably louder than he'd intended to. The Italian gave a few shallow thrust before literally collapsing onto his new lover, sweaty body against sweaty body. He could feel Percy's short, hot breaths coming in pants on the top of his head and hear the neko's heart beating frantically. After his breathing had calmed slightly, Nico looked back up at the teen he would now be pleased to call his boyfriend. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed.

"...Percy?"

There was no response from the boy underneath him.

Nico smirked once he understood what had happened: the teen had passed out from shortness of breath. He laid his head back on the Percy's chest, waiting for his length to soften before he pulled out. Once it did, he stood and looked down at his young lover, who still somehow managed to maintain an innocent appearance even with semen on him and beginning to come out of his entrance. He admired the scene for a moment, letting his smile widen because he knew that this wouldn't be the last time he'd be able to enjoy such a view. He then grabbed his black robe and went into the kitchen, knowing once his kitten woke later into the night, he would be starving...

* * *

Percy woke to the enticing smell of pasta, that was most definitely being cooked by Nico, flitted into his nostrils. He leaned up slightly, rubbing his head. The room was still dark, no light coming through the curtains. The semen that should've been in his stomach was gone, as was the seed that should've been below his entrance, but there as a stain between his legs: a combination of sperm and blood. His once bound wrists had been untied, though they were now red, a reminder of the fun that had happened not too long ago. Just what had happened after they had sex?

The neko tried to stand, instantly finding it a great pain in his hips to do so. But regardless, the teen was determined to rise and find his lover. He grabbed his robe and stumbled out, into the kitchen, holding onto the wall. Nico heard the teen's footsteps and turned around and found his kitten glaring at him from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh, you're awake. You must be hungry. Go back to the room, I'll bring it in for you." Nico's smile was now anything but sadistic.

"You better be fucking carrying me back."

Nico's smile widened. He turned off the burners on the stove and walked over to Percy, pecking him on the lip's softly before taking him in his arms, bridal style. He walked back to their room and gently set the teen back down, pulling the disheveled blankets over him.

"I'll change the sheets in the morning. Set some pillows up, I'll be right back with the food." The Italian turned and left.

Percy couldn't help but be reminded of the times he been sick and Nico had done these kinds of things for him. He glanced at the clock: 3:46 am. And Nico had to work in the morning, the neko knew. When the older one returned with a bowl of his amazing pasta and a piece of Italian bread with green olives, Percy forget everything else and remembered his indisputable hunger. The two ate, Nico's smile refusing to fall from his lips as he watched the teen practically shovel food into his mouth. Once it was all was gone, Nico brought the dishes out to the kitchen, planning to do them in the morning. He returned to the bed and Percy buried himself into Nico's muscled side. Nico smiled and leaned down slightly to whisper into the others ear.

"...I love you, Percy."

The younger of the two jumped slightly.

"And I'm happy to call you my little kitty."

Percy smiled sleepily and placed his hand on his lover's strong, olive-toned chest. "I love you too, Nico."

And the two, finally at peace, found rest and refuge in the others arms...

* * *

"_Merda, merda, maerda, merda, merda_!" (3)

Percy groaned and rubbed his eyes, not happy having been woken up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all," Percy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, _bello_." (4)

"It's okay... What were you cursing about?" He had lived with Nico long enough to know Italian swear words when he heard them.

"Well... it's not work if that's what your thinking; I already called in sick. Today is the twenty third."

"...And?"

"The twenty third...What happens on the twenty third every two months?"

"...Shit! The check ups!"

"Yeah, and he's gonna be here in twenty minutes!"

"Oh god, we're screwed! He's gonna know that we had sex because you left all these fucking marks all over my goddamn body." Percy looked down at his bare chest, love-bites still very prominent against his pale skin, reaching up to his jawline.

"Go take a shower, I'm gonna do dishes and change the sheets, okay?"

"Okay."

That twenty minutes was nowhere near enough time for the two to devise a plan or a lie to make it look like Nico was not having sex with a male minor. The doorbell rang once Nico had thrown the sheets in the wash and had put on fresh sheets.

Nico took a deep, calming breath before opening the door. "Hello, Jason." Nico faked a smile, "How've you been?"

"Quite good, and yourself?" A young, blonde man wearing a white-button down shirt and dark jeans stood in the doorway.

"Very good. Well come in."

"...Where's Percy?" The man questioned upon entering the apartment.

"He should be getting out of the shower right now. He woke up kinda late today."

"Aah."

"...Why don't I make some coffee while we wait for him?"

"Sounds great."

Jason lead himself into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. He was a well-toned man in his twenties, and had known Nico and Percy almost as long as they'd known each other, coming to check on the two every two months, as it was law for owning a Pet. He was the one who gave the okay for Percy to move to home school, and who'd even watched Percy occasionally when he was younger and in need of a babysitter.

"Nico, I-" Percy paused when he noticed Jason. "Never mind, I'll be out in a minute."

Percy couldn't help but panic as he tried to figure out how to hide the marks on his neck. However, he knew there was no good way to do so. The neko quickly dressed and walked back out to the two.

"...Percy...Why are you wearing a scarf?"

"...I'm cold...?"

"I would've believed that had there not been a question mark at the end of that or sentence, or if you were wearing long pants and a long sleeved shirt. Now take off the scarf."

Nico laughed nervously as he walked back into the living room, and set down a tray with three cups of coffee and sugar and cream on it. "Here's the coffee, Jason."

"Wonderful, but I'm more interested in why Percy is wearing a scarf."

"Oh, you know how strange he can be sometimes." Nico continued awkwardly laughing, taking a seat on the couch beside his kitten.

"Yup, strange me."

"...Nico, you're acting rather strange too... Come on, Percy, take off the scarf. I'm not leaving the house until you do so."

"Jason, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, Nico, it is. Percy?"

Percy sighed and unwrapped the scarf from his neck, marked red and purple by his owner.

Jason raised a blonde eyebrow and smiled, looking from Nico to Percy, "...Percy...did Nico do this to you?"

"Y-yes." He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"...Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?"

"Uhm...what?" Nico frowned and leaned forward slightly.

"You two having sex! It finally happened! I was getting scared it wouldn't happen, but it finally did! Well, congratulations you two, really. And Nico, you seem to be quite the animal. I did not expect this many marks."

"...What?"

"I've been with you two for eight years and for about five of those years, I've known you two would end up together. And now, it's finally happened! Well, if that's all, I'll be on my way and leave you two lovebirds alone."

"I-I guess..."

"Okay then. See you two again in two months. Farewell!" The man saw himself out, smiling the entire time.

Nico turned and look at the smaller male, who was still too shocked for words. Percy turned and stared back at him.

"...What the fuck just happened?"

"...Our inspector congratulated us on having sex with each other... I think."

"...I...I don't understand."

"Neither do I," The older male brushed a lock of dark hair out of the teen's eyes, "but that doesn't matter right now. _Perché ti amo_." (5)

"Don't you dare go and be a sappy idiot after you made me fucking _pass out _last night after sex. I don't want to hear any Italian coming out of your mouth. Plus, look at my fucking wrists. This is your fault. _And_ I can't fucking walk without being in a shit ton of pain. Don't you dare try and sweet talk me to get yourself out of trouble."

"Oh yeah cause I'm _so _scared of a kitten."

"I'm not a fucking kitten!"

"You let me call you my kitty last night."

"...I will kill you in your sleep."

Nico jumped up and quickly kissed the teen. "If you don't pass out again."

Percy too stood up. "Your fucking fault. You kissed me until I literally had no air!"

The Italian swiftly pulled the cat from the ground, bridal style in his arms, "Why don't I go make my kitty remember where his place is?" He started back toward their room, the teen squirming and trying to get out of his grasp.

"You better not, my hips still hurt! And why aren't you being all sweet and sensitive like you always are! Dominant you is weird!"

"Uh-huh. Was it weird last night?"

"Shut the fuck up, you arrogant bastard!"

Nico pressed their lips together passionately, effectively silencing the teen. "I love you too."

**AN: This was one of my entries for Takara Phoenix's Nicercy contest. Hope you all liked it! And if you're thinking about leaving me a flame go ahead and do it. I have marshmallows. I shall make s'mores.  
**

**Translations: **

**(1). Kitten.**

**(2). Sweetie.**

**(3). Shit.**

**(4). Beautiful.**

**(5). Because I love you.  
**

**Check out my Nicercy community Two Princes if you like these kind of stories!**


End file.
